


Not enough chat

by payal



Series: Not enough [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payal/pseuds/payal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not interested ... Or is he ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough chat

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired from "jab we met"  
> Also this one's for the one reader who made me post it again. Dear that reader if you have negative comments don't delete them, don't be a coward. Stand by them.

Jared padalecki POV

Jared padalecki cannot believe his luck . Out of all the 93 people flying in this plane he was the lucky one who got a seat beside this gorgeous GORGEOUS man. He is definately going to enjoy the next 3 hours and 20 minutes.

The guy is like the hottest person ever with juicy softest (he is guessing) pink lips, white sparkling slightly retroclined pearly teeth (seriously is his dentist 'Picasso'), golden freckles (freckles were always a turn on weren't they ...) Most stylish black tee and a jeans( torn from just the right place) and his eyes green and ...Wait what! sad! No... no... Jared didnot like that he has to fix it. 

There are many things this guy could be ... Sexy actor ... Sexy entrepreneur ... Sexy doctor ... Sexy nurse ... Sexy mechanic ... Sexy anything but he could not be sad; that is so not right. 

His eyes ...big , green, shiny eyes should be full of mischeif, happiness, freedom but they had nothing of sorts, they were tired , sad , painful , imflammed and looked cheated on.

So his mouth took control, "Hey, I am Jared."

"I am not intersted."  
(He replied... YES !! and B.T.W Hot voice alert)

"You look sad, kinda sorta wornout, is every thing alright?"

He gave Jared the most disgusting look (it was totally hot) and then looked away shaking his head. 

"So I take it you don't want to talk ... Is it because you are sad or is it because you are an introvert or is it because you still follow your mothers advice of not talking to strangers because let me tell you, that advice... Totally overrated."

The hot guys arm slid up to call the air hostess. 

"Can I get a glass of ice water and a pair of noice cancelling head phones please." hot guy said.

Jared was shocked and slightly hurt, "You know that was rude."

The air hostess slightly confused replied with sorry and we don't have any noise cancelling headphones available. 

"I will pay you"

"Still rude." Jared singsonged. 

And the air hostess went away with her no can do's and sorry's and that fake smile. 

"Listen Jason..."  
"Jared"  
"Whatever!"  
"Jared!"

"Oh! ok fine Jaaaarrred ... Could you not talk for a minute ... I am tired ... I can't be more direct and will you let me ride this god awful flight in peace. "

"I was thinking ... That may be we could talk ... Listen ... Share ... Be those people who meet once in an airoplane ... Talk and KABOOM find new ways of life and live happily ever after."

"I was thinking ... That may be we could sit silently and enjoy peace and be those people who meet once at airoplane . Do not talk and KABOOM flight over and go to their own destinations."

Jared laughed "I like mine better ... But anyways why are you sad?"

 

Jensen ackles POV

Jensen can't believe this guy ... 40 min. in flight and this guy ("Jaaaarrrred") just can't zip it...

"You know 'Imagine dragons' one of my favourite band ... What about you...?"  
"One should always have a nice pair of leather shoes..."  
"Ross so did not deserve Rachel..."  
"Ginni weasley so deserved Harry"  
"You can tell me what's bothering you I don't mind..."  
"Tyrion is the best character ever written"  
"I don't get the difference between hill and mountain... Do you?"  
"I am like those agony aunts types ... I listen to people's problem and just solve it like it ...its a curse I tell you..."  
"Blackberry was the epitone of simplicity I miss simplicity..."  
"3 blade fans are better than......"

Jensen just could not take it anymore he blurted out, "I just came from my fiance's wedding! He was two timing me ... Caught the 1st flight out, now could you stop with the rambling and let me stew here in peace."

And that did shut Jared up and Jensen noticed the guy for the 1st time ..

4 inches towering over him , beautiful eyes so full of life and naughtiness , smooth silky shiny skin with a little mole (and now Jensen knows why they are called beauty spots) , and that broad BROAD chest  
Uh... Should jensen be thinking like that for a guy just 4 hour post break up ; anyways Jensen could not think much as Jared's mouth began to roll again

"Oh I am so sorry I don't wanna do the whole he didn't deserve you skit but I guess he really didn't ...''

''You know what just flush him out of your life ...''

And he kept speaking and Jensen kept on listening and he did not know but for some reason his innocence, his truthfulness ,his thick long brown hair ,his long eyelashes, his big fingers (oh ok cowboy don't go in dangerous territory) enchanted jensen.

'I guess you are right Jared, he was bad people and I deserve to be happy'  
'Yes you are right ... So ummm where was I oh yes, I was saying 3 blade fans are much better then 4 blade what do you think...'  
Jensen stiffled a laugh and then they talked ... And talking they did...

Jensen just could not get enough of Jared ...he talked, he laughed, he bitched he thought and he wondered  
He wondered whether this was right?  
He wondered whether mere 4 hours after losing his love why was he so comfortable?  
Does that mean he didn't love the guy?  
Does that mean he desrved what happened to him?  
Does that ..oh fuck it he should concentrate on listening to Jared coz he wanted to do just that

''So have you read dan brown or george martin...''  
''My mom makes best pies ...you should taste some time ...''  
''Workout makes me horny ... What about you ...''  
''Any man who said they have not drooled over victoria secret catalogue is lying...gay or not gay''  
''Oh! Speaking of which Do you think chandler and joey were gay...''

And Jensen listened and smiled and felt peace and harmony and all that shit that Micheal jackson sings about.

There was no stopping Jared but the million dollar question was; did Jensen want him to stop...

Flight ended and they were both standing waiting for luggage and when it arrived Jensen offered his hand to Jared but apparently Jared had other plans he shifted his warm body towards Jensen and very subtley kissed him on the right cheek and every cell of Jensen's body sang and danced and twitched ... Jared gave that toothy grin (b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l BTW) and blushed (wow just wow ...woowwww)

Jensen just wanted to grab him and tell him how a real kiss should be given but he left it for the next time (next time ...???)

He quickly tore a paper and handed it to Jared  
''So ... Jared you talk this much only in person or do you do this on phone as well ..'

And Jared blushed crimson and wrote his number on that piece of paper. 

It was evident that they both did not want to leave each other's company ... There was an awkward handshake ... There was awkward staring in each other eyes and souls and then there was blushing on Jared's side. Jensen had definately not seen this side of Jared in the plane and he liked this side as much as he liked and adored the other one 

Jared whispered to him innocently ''What do I call you''  
And it was Jensen's turn of whispering, ''Jensen''

So may be Jensen was interested after all but then the guy was worth it ...wasn't he .

 

Jared padalecki POV

VOOOOHOOOOO !

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it.   
> Let me know if you don't.


End file.
